onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Rainbow Mist
The Rainbow Mist is a mysterious fog that is in fact a gateway to another dimension. Overview While it is impossible to know when and where the Rainbow Mist will appear, it has appeared twice near Ruluka Island while no appearances in other places were reported. Any ship who enters the Rainbow Mist is automatically transported to the dimension , in which all ships and their crews and passengers are trapped. It is also known as a ship's graveyard because it is filled with wrecked ships, although it is said that there are many treasures in their cargo. It seems this place is a space loop, which means it takes anyone and anything back to the point in from which they started - when Robin fired a cannon ball from the front of the Going Merry, it landed close behind the ship. Time does not seem to pass by as normal here; by the time the Pumpkin Pirates entered the mist, none of the previous prisoners were there. The reason for their deaths is not clear, but it is possible that they were eaten by the Ruluka Sea King, a beast that was also trapped in Ape's Concert. List of Prisoners *Pumpkin Pirates **Rapanui Pasqua **Isoka **Pukau **Longo **Akibi **Henzo *Straw Hat Pirates **Monkey D. Luffy **Roronoa Zoro **Usopp **Nico Robin **Nami *Wetton Pirates **Ian *Marines **Rapanui's Father *Ruluka Sea King *Ships: **Tarielishin **Going Merry History At some point in the late 1460s, a Marine ship commanded by Rapanui's father entered the mist and was trapped there. Eventually, the entire crew died there, like the crews of all other ships before them. Around 1472 the Pumpkin Pirates and Ian, a member of the Wetton Pirates, were trapped in the Rainbow Mist during Wetton's attack on Ruluka. For the next fifty years Hanzo, the only member of the Pumpkin Pirates who stayed back on Ruluka, researched the phenomenon in order to rescue his friends. Wetton, who became the mayor of Ruluka, sponsored his work. A book series entitled Rainbow Mist, Volumes I''' through '''X was written by Rapanui Pasqua around 1482. According to the book series, the Rainbow Mist should lead to the Land of the Gods or El Dorado. It also says that everyone who has looked for the Rainbow Mist and the Land of Gods has never returned and that its inhabitants live forever without aging or going hungry. Nami obtained the first nine volumes in Alabasta when King Cobra allowed her to take the books, along with others. Robin very fervently read and can nearly always be seen with her nose in a Rainbow Mist book between the time that the Straw Hat Pirates leave Alabasta all the way to the time that they arrive on Ruluka Island. In 1522 the Straw Hat Pirates visited Ruluka Island and met Hanzo. On Ruluka Island, some of the Straw Hats made enemies of the mayor and his men, who had placed high taxes on everything. Robin, Usopp, and Luffy meet Professor Henzo, who is doing research on the island's Rainbow Mist. When the mist appeared, Henzo borrowed the Going Merry to go explore it. The Going Merry, with all crew members but Sanji, Nami, and Chopper aboard, got caught in Ape's Concert. They found out that the inside of the Rainbow Mist is full of wrecked ships and treasures, including ones not found in the current time period, and is guarded by five kids. The kids are actually friends of Hanzo who were lost in the mist over fifty years ago. Hanzo, his friends, and the others try to find a way out of the ship graveyard. Meanwhile, the mayor and his men let the information about the Rainbow Mist slip to the remaining Straw Hats still on Ruluka. Luffy accidentally propelled himself and Rapanui Pasqua to the end of the mist. Nami appeared in the ship graveyard with a rowboat full of treasure and a rope connected to a dock in the real world, which is stolen by Wetton's subordinate. The mayor used the Rainbow Tower to make a bridge to the Rainbow Mist. Due to the destruction of the Rainbow Tower, the mist collapsed. However, the Straw Hat Pirates and the Pumpkin Pirates managed to escape its destruction, each crew returning to their own time period. The Going Merry escaped from the Rainbow Mist but received significant damage on the way. The mayor was arrested by Marines who turn out to be older versions of Henzo's friends, who were thrown fifty years into the past by the Rainbow Mist's collapse. Trivia *Nico Robin is seen reading a book titled Rainbow Mist in Episode 131 and Episode 135. External Links *Time Anomaly – Wikipedia article on the phenomenon occurring inside the Ape's Concert. *Ship graveyard – Wikipedia article on the inside of the Ape's Concert. *Disappearance of the Norfolk Regiment – Wikipedia article on the alleged mysterious disappearance of a military unit in a strange cloud or fog. References Site Navigation ru:Радужный Туман es:Niebla Arco Iris it:Nebbia color arcobaleno pl:Tęczowa Mgła Category:Non-Canon Paradise Locations